Moments
by EverCharmed
Summary: Tamina remembers all that has happened between them. But now, the danger of Hassassins is threatening the entire family. CHAPTER FOUR UP! REVIEW! xx
1. Chapter 1

He walked into that room, and his heart felt like it was beating next to his ears…every breath seemed to come faster as he thought of her.

And there she stood. Her black eyes as deep and wise as ever, the ebony hair tucked under her hood, but Dastan knew it was decorated by the shining crystals that were somehow attached. And it was true, what she had first said when they met. He _did_ think she was beautiful. But it wasn't those sparkling eyes, or the softness of her skin, it was something that ran much deeper…

It was the way she smiled, her determination to follow her beliefs, her great heart, her courage and her stubbornness. All the things that he had come to love, but now had lost. Because Tamina would not remember a single thing of what had occurred, all she knew was that he was the same man that had fought so powerfully to destroy an innocent city. But he was not that same man. He had changed because of _her_, because her purity and love had caused him to want to be better…not good, but a _great_ man. And now she did not remember a thing. This made tears threaten and a part of him seem to wither away in grief. How could every tease, smile and laugh they had shared be just erased? It seemed impossible.

The princess looked up. But, however, she would not meet his eyes…and the Prince of Persia wept inside. His father, however, was already talking. He was apologizing to the princess, and speaking of things that should've concerned Dastan. But now nothing did.

"And, we would like to offer a union, if you wish, between you and one of my sons." The old king continued, to Dastan's dismay. And now…he thought, he would be forced to watch her marry one of his brothers. Today could not be more nightmarish, he thought again.

"To my youngest son, Dastan. For he does not share the blood of royalty, but he has the heart of the greatest king." The king finished. And then, he turned to his son, and smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Dastan. A good man would've fought for his kingdom as you no doubt did. But a greater man would stop it, when he knew it was truly wrong. You realized this, and I am proud to call you my son."

A small smile filled Dastan's features. He dared himself to look at Tamina.

"I know it's tradition to bring a gift for proposals, Princess, but I did not know that this would happen, so I am unprepared. However, there is one thing that I possess that already belongs to you. Here." Dastan's words were soft, as he looked into her eyes, and he gently retracted the dagger, and passed it to her. Her eyes turned wide. He was in front of her, blocking her from the sight of the audience. And, unknown to everyone but him, she reached out, and took one of his hands. She held it momentarily and then a genuine smile lifted the corners of her lips.

Did she? Dastan stepped backwards amazed. What she had just done was something that only the old Tamina, the one that knew Dastan inside and out, would've done.

"Thank you, Prince Dastan. For your kind present and for stopping any further damage to my holy city. Walk with me?" Her words were loud and rang with serenity and grandness.

They stepped out of the building, and Dastan followed her towards a small garden. All was silent but for the sound of water running gently from the pretty water fountain.

Dastan stood before her in silence. He pulled down her hood, revealing her beautiful features.

"You were right. That time, it was not the last time we were together." Tamina told him, and her voice was a small whisper. Her stubbornness and anger had faded completely, leaving a fragile person. And Dastan knew he loved her all the same.

A tear leaked out of her eyes, and he caught it gently.

"How…how do you remember?"

She stopped at his question.

"I'm not sure. I think…because I _died_ it's different. For those moments that I was dead, I think that everything must've returned then. We have been blessed."

He nodded.

"I'm alive…and I'm with you. These are the best gifts of all." Tamina spoke gently, as Dastan's hands intertwined with hers.

Slowly, they leaned forwards, and when they kissed the world around them seemed to shatter. The moisture of her tears caressed Dastan's cheeks, as they kissed passionately. And it was as if nothing else mattered, but that one moment that they were sharing. Him…and his soon-to-be wife, he realized. She edged closer to him, and he tightened his arms around her, protecting her and vowing to never again lose her. As they pulled away, Dastan opened his eyes. And he saw Tamina staring at him with a look he had never seen her wear before. It was the same fierce determination and courage that he'd already known she had. But this time, it was directed at him- _he_ was what she was determined not to lose, and what she would give everything to protect.

"I knew I couldn't get rid of you that easily." He joked, and the sound of her laughter tickled his ears.

A quizzical look filled her eyes, and a dread cursed through him. What was she thinking?

"What?" He asked her in worry.

A grin like no other was plastered on her face.

"Well, my Prince, you never did truly ask me to marry you. Only your father did. Would you care to ask me yourself? It'd be strange to accept it from your father but not you." Tamina explained. And now Dastan understood the mischief that was held in her astounding features.

Slowly, without leaving her eyes for a second, he got to his knees. He wanted to show her the respect he held for her, and how much she did mean to him. He then took one of her hands in his. It felt so small and soft in his one, and he laid a gentle kiss on it.

"Princess Tamina. I ask if you would do me the great honour of tying a bond between our two nations, and allow me to be your companion, to be by your side every day for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

And he was touched to see the tears that had again formed in her eyes. But they were tears of joy, for the future that they would share and everything that they could not wait for…

Tamina tugged on his hand, urging him to stand up again. And he obliged, awaiting her answer eagerly.

"Yes, Dastan, I would be honoured to be your wife." Her words were again a bare whisper, and as he stood before her, not knowing what to say, Tamina surprised him. She closed the space between them, and cupped his face in her hands.

"You know that I love you, do you not?" She whispered again, and her words made his heart beat more quickly than ever before. She did not allow him to return the kind words, but rather kissed him with more urgency than ever before, in a harsh kiss that still seemed to hold all the tender affection that they had for each other. It was seconds before they pulled apart, and when they did, Dastan knew that the time had come to return to his family. After all, they all thought that Tamina still disliked him. And he had a feeling she would enjoy teasing him by carrying on that pretence.

As they walked out of the sunlit garden, it seemed as if this was the end of a chapter, and the beginning of a much brighter one in their lives. Together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Does he not look completely enamoured to you, Tus?" Garsiv asked.

Tus laughed, glancing at Dastan, who sat beside his betrothed, as they talked in hushed tones. After the great victory against the Princess's soldiers, the two eldest brothers seemed to hold no respect for her. Hardly any woman ever commanded it for them, and their spoilt ways told them to believe that the Princess was just one of many of the long line of wives for Dastan.

Glares, both from Dastan and Tamina were directed at them.

Behind the anger and stubbornness, Dastan knew she was hurt by some of the childish comments the Persian Princes threw at her.

Garsiv again jeered at the couple. But the two hardly did anything to portray their feelings before the others. It was simply the smile that Tamina would so often direct at Dastan, or the young prince's admiring stares.

Tamina didn't mind them, in the least. She was used to people admiring her beauty or thinking her an empty person, who had no admirable qualities but her appearance. And all of those things angered her, but from Dastan, it was all very different. He had many times told her that he thought she was beautiful, but it was usually followed by the explanation. He explained that he admired her stubbornness and courage, and that usually appeased her.

"By the time you reach your third wife you will not feel that way any more, little brother" Garsiv jeered, his eyes mocking his young brother. And Dastan did not mind the teasing, except for when it included Tamina.

"Yes- the wedding jitters tend to disappear once you've done it a couple of times." Tus joked, seeing no harm in it.

Dastan turned, looking deeply at Tamina. And he saw how hurt she was. It was his brother's insinuations that he would marry again, that was what hurt Tamina. The thought that she would not be enough. And it looked like she believed his brothers. Her eyebrows had knitted together in anger, and her eyes were filled with the wild rage that Dastan so hated to be the victim of. How could she be so childish? - Dastan thought. He'd thought it had long since been obvious that he would only marry one person, and that that would be Tamina.

She got to her feet quickly, letting go of Dastan's hand. Before he'd said a word she'd turned on her heel.

"You!" Dastan pointed at them.

"How could you say all that? Do you not know when to stop?" He yelled at them both, startling them.

"You may marry five times, each of you. But it's only because you have not found what you've been looking for. I have. And I intend to marry only one person in my life and so both of you should get used to that idea." Dastan finished. His anger had gone, but now was replaced by the grief he felt for Tamina's own hurt.

His brothers stood speechless for some seconds, until Tus spoke up.

"Look, brother, we were only teasing. We did not mean to offend you. I can see how happy you are with Tamina…" Tus trailed off at the end, glancing at the door where Tamina had exited.

Letting go of his resentment, Dastan nodded at them.

"I think I'll go find her now." He rushed off then, making for the door.

But as he turned, he ran into all that he was looking for. At once Tamina was in his arms, and he was supporting her completely. Breathless, she pressed her lips against his, kissing him fervently, reaffirming all of his beliefs at once. As the kiss ended, his arms cradled her more closely to him, and he could see the faint traces of old tears on her face. He glanced into her dark eyes and saw the warmth that they contained, and once again thanked the fact that he had her here today.

They held each other for several seconds.

"I heard all of that." She chuckled and stroked his cheek. "So, you've found all you've ever looked for?" She asked him, listening intently.

"Of course I have. I don't intend to marry any other woman, Tamina. You're the only one for me." He reassured her, as her eyes turned away. He grasped her chin and forced her to look at the truth in his eyes. He wanted her to know, fully know, that he meant every single word.

"Good." She replied, but all sense was slipping out the window, as they were drawing closer and closer to each other, and he could feel her breath on his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey**

**I kind of forgot this part last time, but, I do not own Prince of Persia, nor any of the characters, places, etc. Since I received quite a bit of encouragement I will continue this fic, although I'm not very sure where to take it next. Thank you, and please review (constructive criticism is always appreciated.) **

The sky was dark; purples and blue pooled together, the shining stars scattered against the darkness. Dastan and Tamina walked along the gardens, hands intertwined, the only source of light was the softly glowing lantern.

Behind them, from a window, the oldest prince watched them carefully. Tus stared in awe at the couple. To any stranger, they would seem like they had known each other for years. The pair was so comfortable around each other, so acutely aware of the other's movements; it both astounded and troubled Tus. They had known each other for a week, hadn't they?

But yet the way they behaved…it simply didn't match up.

He could see why Dastan would be fascinated by her. Princess Tamina of Alamut was a princess of incredible beauty. She was the opposite of many of the women that Tus had ever met. She was headstrong, stubborn, cunning and courageous. It was a mix of things that were sure to confuse any man. And at first Tus had thought his younger brother was a fool, if her beauty and admirable traits were enough to cloud his judgement. But after studying the pair, he knew that it wasn't all so one-sided. Tamina was clearly devoted to Dastan. Although they often bickered and disagreed, he'd seen her face when Garsiv had teased Dastan far too much. The angry gleam in her dark eyes was enough to make even Garsiv back down. For some strange reason, Dastan was the only one who would ever try to disagree with her. Everyone else was far too afraid.

And though Garsiv jeered and the maids often whispered, nobody thought much of how quickly Dastan and Tamina's relationship had grown. But the oldest prince was not one to take anything lightly. And as he studied them, he knew, as surely as he knew he would one day be king, that there was something amiss. Something, which he would soon figure out. And with that final thought, he turned away from the window.

Dastan glanced at Tamina.

Her narrowed eyes, and the fact that she was biting her lip, told him that she had something on her mind. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Tamina, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

She jerked a little at the sound of his voice, but eventually turned to look him in the eyes. The power that she had over him with one gaze never ceased to amaze him.

"How did you even notice?" She asked, half angrily.

He shrugged. His lips twitched in amusement. Why was she always so surprised when he did notice?

"I just did."

She rolled her eyes. His replies were never direct answers.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Tamina muttered, tearing her gaze away from his.

Tugging at her hand, he pulled her to the bench beside him. Sighing, she sat. The worry in her eyes was clear and he could read it as easily as words on paper. Anger he could bear. But Tamina's tears had a way of devastating him. He traced patterns on her hands, cradling them against his.

"Tamina," Dastan whispered. "Tell me." His eyes met hers again. He saw defeat written inside them.

When she spoke, her voice was shaky.

"We were forced to kill the traitor amongst the guardians. I know it was necessary, but I didn't agree with them, you know I didn't."

The silence fell between them, heavy with her words.

"I know, Tamina." Dastan repeated the words he had said already before.

And he knew that there was nothing that could soothe her pain, not when it was caused by the death of someone. Someone she had trusted and cared about, who had betrayed her so badly. The thought of it made Dastan's jaw clench.

"I know I'm sorry doesn't help, Tamina, but I am. And I wish it could've been different. But don't you think that death was the kinder option, when the other was life imprisonment?" He spoke softly, determined to calm her. Tamina leaned against him, her eyes closing.

"Maybe. But that does not make it right."

She breathed slowly.

"He did not deserve your kindness, Princess."

Tamina shook her head. So many different views and arguments had confused her and worn her down. In the end, she had been forced to agree with the demands of others, but this was the price she paid. And Dastan couldn't help but feel sympathy for her, after a week of watching her do her job. She was pretending, as was he. Both of them, together, played a game, where nothing of what had happened had happened. They had to pretend they didn't know what they did, or find excuses for it, and hide the grief at the events of the time that had not occurred.

"There's another thing, Dastan," She paused, flinching at the mere thought. "We still have to deal with the Hassassins."

Dastan let go of his held breath. They had been struggling with figuring out how to deal with them, and how to tell the King. It had to be tomorrow. Tomorrow the King would arrive once more, as he had given Tamina a week to decide about the union.

"Tomorrow, Tamina…tomorrow."

And after that, he took one stare at the sleeping princes, and hoisted her up into his arms. Carefully, he carried her into the palace, like a small and beautiful sleeping doll in his arms. Guards turned their heads to look at the sleeping princess, and servants teased, as they saw Dastan carry Tamina to her room.

Finally, he reached her room, lowering her slowly onto her bed and unhooking her arms from his body. He covered her with the blankets, and a smile made his lips curl. She was so angelic like that, her black hair flowing in distorted waves unto the pillow, the fight gone out of her completely. Sleeping Tamina, angry Tamina, but no matter how many sides he discovered, he couldn't help but love her more.

He tried to let go of her hand then, but found that the Princess was gripping his tightly.

She tugged on his hand, eyelids twitching.

"Stay, Dastan." She murmured softly, but even in that tone there was a heavy command.

And still smiling, he dropped onto the space beside her, bringing her into his arms at once. After kissing her forehead as a final conscious act, his eyelids drooped, and he fell into a deep slumber.

…...

When the doors of the great hall opened, they were ready.

The day was one to impress, the skies a blue so bright it looked like paint, with not a cloud in sight. All around Alamut, people were anticipating this event. The King of Persia was coming. Around them the air was hot and humid.

Dastan glanced once at Tamina, knowing that she was sure to impress his father once more. She had been incredibly nervous upon waking up, insisting that she would make such a fool of herself, his father would change his mind. And now, here she was, calm and serene, her midnight black hair in tamed waves around her shoulders and the pale dress she wore fitting like a glove. He could feel his heartbeat speed at the sight of her. The mere smile she gave him was enough to wipe away his every thought.

"My son, it's so good to see you again." The King announced, pulling Dastan into a fatherly hug.

Tamina stepped forward, dropping into a curtsy.

"Welcome again to Alamut, your Highness."

His father nodded upon seeing her, kissing her extended hand.

"Princess Tamina, it is a pleasure. I thank you for the hospitality you have offered my sons, even after the terrible mistake we made. My traitorous brother does not live anymore to threaten Alamut." The king spoke, and to Dastan, the graveness in his voice was clear. The betrayal of his brother still hurt him deeply.

The Princess nodded at once.

"I trust you have had enough time to decide about the union?" He asked, and there was a new emotion in his eyes. It seemed similar to amusement.

Tamina nodded once more, appearing every inch the future queen of Alamut.

"Yes. I believe that an alliance would benefit us both, and that it will also help the people of Alamut feel safer. And it would be my pleasure to marry Dastan. I accept." Her façade slipped as she said the last sentence, glancing at Dastan as she did so.

The King did then a rare thing. He smiled.

"And you, my son?"

Dastan straightened upon hearing his name.

"Yes, father, I would be honoured to do this for Persia and for the Princess."

He thought the words would sound rehearsed and unfeeling, but he found his stomach flip as he said them. _He was going to marry Tamina._ The thought caused all sorts of emotions to curse through his body.

There was a silence after he had said those words, before Tamina gathered her wits, and smiled politely at the king.

"Please, take a seat, make yourself at home."

And then they all did exactly that. Then Dastan knew he had to tell his father the truth, because it felt like the words were about to explode out of him. About the Hassassins and their danger to the entire family.

Dastan cleared his throat,

"Father, there's…something I must tell you."

Tamina's eyes flashed to him, wide and worried, and he nodded to her. His two adoptive brothers and his father were waiting for whatever would come next. Dastan cleared his throat again,

"Well, the matter is that,"

…

_**Until next time! Thanks for reading…**_

_**Please review **____** xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! **

**I just wanted to take a little moment to thank my reviewers, I didn't really know how well the story would go down, but your encouragements really amazed me! Sorry about any spelling mistakes, and that this chapter isn't long. I might do a double-chapter update during the weekend to make up for it. As always, I don't own Prince of Persia and characters, etc. **

**Thanks! **

_Dastan cleared his throat again, _

"_Well, the matter is that," _

"Our uncle wasn't the only threat, Father."

His brothers and father stared back at him, eyebrows raised, and Dastan's stomach plummeted suddenly. The deceit of a close family member had already torn apart his family, and now here came the awful truth which was sure to devastate.

"What do you mean, Dastan?" Tus asked finally, and unlike the other two, his eyes were serious and questioning. As if he knew, that whatever Dastan might say next, was something vitally important.

Tamina had turned away, choosing to stare at the palace gardens, and Dastan could see the distress all over her face. But right now he could not comfort her; right now he had to speak the truth.

"Our uncle…he wasn't working by himself. He wanted to-" Dastan paused, searching for the words, "Uncle knew that if he could get the support of a certain group, who already had reasons to hate us, that he would stand a better chance."

He didn't say what the "chance" meant for their family. But the King knew.

"Of becoming King." His father's voice was grave, his words a statement, not a question. The atmosphere was once again heavy with Nizam's betrayal.

Dastan nodded. It was all he felt capable of doing. Garsiv, however, would not waste any time battling with his emotions. He was guided only by anger, and he wasn't afraid to speak.

"What group, brother?"

Garsiv knew. In those ink-black eyes, there was a spark of despair. He knew, but he did not want to.

"Hassassins," Dastan met Tamina's eyes over the table, knowing she was the only one who understood the magnitude of his pain.

"Nizam was bringing back the Hassassins, but he was training them to be used against us. He knew that only someone who truly hated us would be loyal to his cause."

There. The words were out. Tus raked a hand through his hair, and Garsiv let his head drop slightly.

"Gods." Tus cursed in a hissed breath.

Dastan forced his eyes shut. What he was seeing from his family, what _he_ had caused was too painful to witness. His skin turned white over his knuckles as he clenched them.

His father, who always looked collected, a true monarch, had simply turned frail and pale at the news. He staggered to his feet.

"I-I…I must think, my sons. I will tell you the verdict later today. Princess, if you will excuse me." The King stammered, avoiding Dastan's eyes.

Tamina bowed again.

"Of course." She turned to a servant in the corner. "Show his Majesty to his room, will you?"

The servant curtsied and hurried along, with the King following closely.

Tus and Garsiv each then in turn looked at each other, their glares matching each other's. And then both of them left abruptly, spewing curses and angry comments inappropriately. Dastan would have laughed if he hadn't felt so broken.

…

After several minutes, he felt a presence behind him. Dastan turned, seeing Tamina with a determined look in her eyes.

"Come."

She grasped his hand then, pulling him up in one swift movement. Tamina could be stubborn when she wanted to be. Suddenly too tired and defeated to object, he did what he did rarely; became silent.  
Tamina then lead him through the back door of the room, through the gardens and into an entirely different building.

They entered the room, footsteps loud against the stone floor, and Dastan then stopped to take it in. Tamina had taken him to a place that he assumed had to be considered holy. Green, luminous plants sat in their elaborate vases at each corner of the room. In the middle of the room was a large, square pool. He could smell the scent of burning incense, mixed with the pure aroma of jasmines that he associated with Tamina.

His soon-to-be wife.

That thought still struck him as impossible and unthinkable, but yet always made a warm flame spread through his chest. When he glanced again at Tamina, he knew that her thoughts were much different. She had changed roles. Her eyes, dark and soulful, now shone with the strength of a High Priestess. Tamina patted the step on the pool, motioning for him to sit. Dastan complied, and heard the footsteps of a servant approaching Tamina. A young girl, wearing only a simple white robe, passed Tamina small silver bowl, filled with a sort of scented oil.

The girl bowed her head, before disappearing through the door. Still silent, Tamina dipped her finger into the oil, avoiding Dastan's eyes. Dastan wondered why she did that. Did she fear her façade would slip if he were to look at her? There was much he still had to learn about her. She tugged at his shirt, and he knew instantly what she meant. This was purely a ritual, and that was required. He slowly shrugged off the shirt, placing it on the stone floor. Her eyes were impassive as she stood beside him, and began placing the oil onto his shoulders. She drew patterns with it, her lips moving and yet making no sound. She mouthed words as she moved her hands from his shoulders to his chest, continuing to trace patterns. Dastan then closed his eyes, determined not to ruin this moment. He didn't believe in what she believed in, but he still appreciated her devotion to it. And understood that this was her way of helping him. Her hands moved along his forearms, palms and neck.

"Open your eyes." Tamina ordered softly.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, staring into her bottomless ones. Tamina raised two fingers dipped in the oil, pressing them to his forehead. She then leaned, touching her forehead to his for a few seconds. When she pulled away, eyes no longer empty of emotion, he smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Tamina smiled back, dropping unto the pool's step, beside him. Cool water brushed against his ankles, contrasting the warmth of Tamina's arm against his. He tapped her shoulder, making her jump slightly and drop the bowl into the pool. It floated over the water, and Tamina reached out for it. As she did, she slipped on the second step.

Dastan's reflexes weren't good enough. He grasped onto her arm, but ended up falling along with Tamina, feet-first into the shuddering water.

The princess squealed as the water hit her, making Dastan smile instantly.

"Well done, princess." He teased, knowing that the eerie calmness from before had been shattered.

Something in her eyes flashed, and she narrowed them.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, _Prince Dastan._" Her last words were said in the same teasing sarcasm as his, and she lowered her hand onto the water and then flicked some at him brusquely.

He flinched and then let out a short laugh.

"I'm terrified." Dastan joked, flicking water back at her.

She squealed again at the cold water, before stepping forwards, breaths away from him.

"You should be!"

When she flicked water at him again, he was ready, pinning her arms against her sides and holding her to him. She struggled against him, regarding him with half-angry eyes. Dastan chuckled, making her squirm even more against him.

"Surrender" He whispered into her ear, making her turn still against his breath.

She struggled again, but this time it was a half-heartened attempt, and he realised right then just how closely they were standing.

"Never…" She whispered back, but her arms suddenly wrapped around his body.

He tilted her face up to him, feeling her cheeks heat under his touch. And again, she had managed to make him breathless, to feel like a young boy again. Dastan had felt broken and in despair hours before, but she somehow managed to make everything alright. And Dastan didn't know how to thank her.

Slowly but surely, he brought her lips closer to hers, as Tamina closed her eyes and inched closer to him. He kissed her so gently, at first it was almost a brush, loving the feeling of the way she filled his arms. That she seemed to fit perfectly with him. After several seconds the kiss wasn't so gentle at all, but passionate and urgent, as their bodies fought to be even closer together. He sensed her breathlessness; he pulled away slowly, his lips tingling strangely. She leaned against his shoulder, breathing heavily, and the look in her eyes made his heart swell once more. Her breathing became hitched as he traced butterfly kisses on her neck, and she let out a giggle.

And then he couldn't help it, couldn't help leaning over again and kissing her once more.


End file.
